nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Necromancer
The Necromancer, '''born Cammy, 'is a main character in the sixth season, ''Renaissance, as the main villain. He made his first appearance in "The Stranger." Appearances ''New Frontier'' The Necromancer first appeared in "The Stranger" as Ellis, the homeless man outside the Gallifrey Estate tunnel that Deeba assisted. He would later appear again in the finale across Xerxes. It was the Necromancer who sold Xerxes the poison to administer against the Archduke, though it failed. ''Renaissance'' The Necromancer made his first main appearance in "Operation Blele" in a flashback to the night at Gallifrey Estate in which the house burned. The Necromancer was behind it, trying to kill Anna. The Necromancer was perturbed by an event in Blele Headquarters five years prior to the current events that he exacted revenge by killing the three of the five members of Blele. Years later, he posed as "Ellis" and deceived Deeba into thinking he was homeless. He lives above Peter Pan's Flight. In "Unanimous Vote," the Necromancer killed the first of the three MJENK victims, Nutty Jr, when the latter refused to help the Necromancer with the destruction of MJENK. In "A Game of Thrones (Part 1)," the Necromancer killed Madi, who saved Anna and Koala in the process. Both were shot. In "The Red Soldier," it was revealed that he and Jake were childhood friends. Judging by the location, it is also suggested that he was raised in one of the surviving districts of the Gingerbread Empire. At the end of the episode, the Necromancer whispered that he loved Jake. In "Crash," the Necromancer found the Library. He set up a deadly game involving bombs and a maleficent chair, a game he thus dubs A Game of Thrones. In the end, Blake plays the game and dies. While everyone believed that the Game the Necromancer keeps referring to is the one they just played, he tells them that the real game is "Phase 2." In "Unanimous Vote," the Necromancer finishes preparations for the Game. The Game is hidden under the Haunted Mansion, known as Desruc Manor, where the Necromancer waited for SECKLE to arrive. The Game is revealed to be Cute or Boot in "The Catalyst" and it is played out in "The Return of the Cult of Gallifrey." Mets the Mailman stops the Game and saves the remaining contestants. SECKLE votes to have him incarcerated as opposed to having him killed. ''Battlefield'' The Necromancer made a surprise guest appearance in "Deception." His brother was given to him as a roommate in prison. In the Where Are They Now segement, the Necromancer expressed guilt to Anna and Deeba about murdering Blake, Nutty Jr, Madi, and Jake. He died in prison at age 66. Character Namesake The Necromancer is a name chosen by Blele's members because of the rumors that he can raise the dead. The name, Ellis, was chosen by the Necromancer himself. His birthname, Cammy, was also selected by producers. Trivia *The Necromancer's name was inspired by one of the producers' roommate's video game, Dark Souls II, in which necromancy is a common practice. *The idea for the Necromancer came during a brainstorming session for the 100th episode. Producers decided to include him as the main villain for season six, but include a series of hints throughout the second half of the season. That being said, the Necromancer had a cameo in "The Library." *The Necromancer is the first Storytime season villain to not die in the finale. Though Katarina survived her first assassination attempt, she still was perceived as dying. Category:Renaissance Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists